Adopted
by GreekGeekLover
Summary: Being autistic and blind doesn't mean that you don't have feelings. Amy Rose adopted by a nice woman and her family. She goes to a new school and everyone bullies her, except for one. Is he her light? And can he show her the happiness of life? Sucky summary I know. Please give it a chance read and review. Have a blessed day ;)
1. Chapter 1

Adopted

"Oh look it's the freak!" Someone sneered. Amy Rose gripped her books in one hand and used her cane to feel what was in front of her as she continued to walk. The same kid who sneered stuck out his leg and tripped her. Gasping, the pink hedgehog tumbled down to the floor, her cane away from her reach.

"Ha pathetic little wormy-Pose." Another kid insulted, "Why don't you just stay home?" The bell rang and all the kids scattered, not even bothering to help the crestfallen hedgehog up. "Later, freak." He called and walked away. Amy sighed and got up on her knees. "Why did it have to be me?" She muttered to herself. She placed her hands in front of her to find her books and cane.

"Uh…..what are you doing?" A voice asked, "You're going to be late for class." It sounded like a boy. Amy looked up, but she could not see him. Only hear him. "Uh…I was looking for my books and cane." Amy said slowly.

"Oh well they're right there." Even though Amy couldn't see, she figured that he was pointing to where they were. "Uh I can't see." The pink hedgehog admitted.

The boy wrapped his arms around her waist and helped her up. He also gave her the books and cane she was looking for. Even though it took her a few tries to grab them from his hands.

"What are you blind or something?" He teased, hoping to get a laugh. But instead Amy felt her eyes water, but it wasn't his fault, he probably didn't know.

So she replied back, "Yes." She said it quietly in case he would make fun of her. She braced herself, because here how it normally went. She'd tell people how she's different from the others, the world will spread, and she will get bullied and will have to move to a different school. But no, instead of getting bullied, it felt like he was smiling at her. Boy would she like to see his smile. "Don't worry. I'll walk you around. I'll be like your guidance." She heard him say. Then with a giant air wave, she felt herself being picked up and carried away.

Then she felt herself being lowered to the ground. "Here's your first class, my name is Sonic." Sonic said. "My name is Amy." Amy couldn't see it, but she felt herself smiling back. Sonic was the only person who could actually talk to her.

X

The bell rang and this Sonic person was nice enough to escort her around, just like he said. "So….." Sonic paused, "what's your favorite color?" Amy felt Sonic on her right, turned, and gave him a blank stare.

"Oh right…..you're blind I forgot." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it," Amy assured him, "sometimes my foster parents forget I'm blind."

"Foster parents?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah I'm adopted. I lost my mother a few years back." Amy said casually. "I'm sorry you must miss her." Sonic said, trying not to upset the pink hedgehog. But instead, Amy shrugged. "It's whatever, she wasn't really around much." Sonic decided not to ask any more questions, but instead showed her to the cafeteria.

"Here sit down; I'll get your lunch." Sonic said he helped her sit down, before speeding off to get two trays.

"Wow someone hanging out with the freak?" A girl said that was standing behind her. "That's too bad. Who can hang out with her? She's hideous right, girls?"

"You are so right, Fiona." Her little gang cheered.

Amy held her hands together and said in a calm tone. "I'm glad I was made blind, because now I'm spared from looking at you." People around the table started to laugh. Fiona clenched her fist; Sonic came back holding the two lunch trays. "Fiona what are you doing?" He asked angrily.

Fiona didn't answer; she smirked and grabbed the yogurt and carton of milk. "This is what you get!" She dumped the milk on Amy's head along with smashing the yogurt in her hair. "There," Fiona said, proud of what she did.

One of the girls laughed. "Aw! Is the wittle baby going to cry?" She said sarcastically. Sonic yelled at Fiona to leave Amy alone, even pushing her away. "Amy are you alright-"

"Just leave me alone, Sonic." Amy said coldly, she swung her legs out from under the table and got up. Fiona stuck out her leg making Amy half-way trip.

"Oops," she mocked.

Amy grabbed her cane and left in a hurry. For some reason she had a clear mind on where she was going. When she pushed open a random down, she immediately sat down and made her hands feel where she was at. Grass. She was in a safe zone. She waited there the whole day. No one notice, because of course, she was a freak.

When the final bell rang, she continued to sit there. Her hoodie's hood covered her face. She felt tears drop on her bare legs, which her shorts didn't cover up. Cars drove by and didn't bother to ask if she was alright.

But one car came and honked. "Amy! What are you doing?" It sounded like her foster mom. Amy looked up, but said nothing. She heard the car's engine, but had no idea where it actually was.

"Amy! Amy!" The pink flower heard the car door slammed, and next thing you know a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, love?" Her foster mom's voice was so soothing to her. Amy gripped both of her arms and continued to let the tears fall.

Mrs. Johnson grabbed her daughter's books and cane, and helped carry her to the car. She shut the door, after she placed Amy in and buckled her sit.

She turned and saw Amy was still in the same shaky position. Mrs. Johnson would ask later when they get home.  
X

On the way, Amy couldn't stop crying. Why couldn't she be homeschooled? No, she had to be bullied at a regular school.

"Honey how was school?" Mr. Johnson asked as he set down the newspaper, and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Amy had just walked in, while Mrs. Johnson gave her husband a deathly glare.

"I don't want to go to school." Amy said quietly before breaking out in tears again. Mrs. Johnson wrapped her arms around Amy's small figured and rocked her back and forth.

"Oh honey. Honey. Honey. Honey. Please don't cry. Don't cry, just don't. Honey. Honey."

**X**

**End of chapter one, see it's not nice to make of someone who is blind, deaf, illiterate, autistic, or has some other disease that you don't. I should know my brother is autistic, and my sister is blind. Be nice to others, because you never know something good will come your way.**

**Read and review, hoped you enjoyed. No flames. Till next time.**

**-GreekGeekLover**

**Ps. my goal is to show that blind, deaf, illiterate, autistic and any other can do almost anything a regular person can do. ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amy did not go to school. She lied on her bed. Her window was open, even though she couldn't see; she liked hearing the sounds from outside. The birds, the children, and the ice cream truck playing its little tune. "Amy, are you sure you don't want to come to school?" Mr. Johnson hollered from down the hall.

"No!" said Amy in a firm tone. "I'm never going back." She said the last part softly, as if trying not to remember the two days ago.

"Will you be fine on your own?" Mrs. Johnson asked sweetly.

"Mom it is not like I'm going to be alone. I have Terra, and then there is Cream." Amy retorted.

Mrs. Johnson sighed. "Terra runs around too much and she is just a little puppy. Cream is probably busy at her mom's bakery, or at school."

"Bye,"

"Okay goodbye Amy, love you." The door was closed. Amy rolled on her bed and listened for the car to drive away. When the coast was clear, she hopped off the bed and took a bath. Showers didn't really work for her. After her bath, she randomly put on some clothes, which was: Batman tank top, thick-flower cut out print skirt, and rainbow-knee-high socks. "I wish I could see what I look like," Amy sighed. "Probably ugly though." She bent down and started to feel for her cane, when she found it, she went down the hall.

"Terra," She called. "TERRA!" She repeated. Small thumping came from the down the hall, and a small little bark was heard. Amy sat down on the couch, and waited for the small puppy to jump on her lap. "Hey Terra, have you been a good girl?" Amy cooed, as she scratched Terra's ear (Hoping it was her ear) Terra licked Amy's hand and snuggled into her chest. "I know you must be, tired from whatever…..little puppies do, so you can just rest." The soft and warm breath of Terra soothed Amy, she closed her eyes as she was about to go to sleep, but the door-bell rang. Terra was a wild puppy. So if any noises went off, she would stop being tired and run to the noise, and that's what the little spotted dog did.

"Slow down," Amy said, she grabbed her cane and found her way to the front door. The doorbell rang again and Terra started to howl. Amy used her cane to push back Terra as she opened the door. "Uh…..hi Amy," A familiar voice said.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" Amy gasped as she moved backwards. Sonic was about to reply, but pain rushed through his leg. "AH WHAT THE-….Fudge?" He censored himself, in case, her parents were home. "Sorry, sorry." Amy gushed; she reached for her dog and glared. "Bad, Terra. You know you're not allowed to bite people." She scolded the puppy. "I'm so sorry; she is just a little hyper and aggressive."

"I'll say," Sonic agreed, "She has some big-ass teeth."

Amy giggled. "Well you can come on in the living room; have a seat on the couch." Amy set Terra down, who ran to the couch and lied on it protectively. Amy sat down next to Terra, and Sonic sat on the opposite couch. "So….what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

Sonic sheepishly rubbed his head with a small grin. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." He stopped rubbing his head and looked hard into her eyes. "You haven't been to school for two days now, I was worried." Good thing for Amy, she didn't see the look Sonic was giving her, but could sense his tension.

"I'm glad you were worried about me. But, you know, I've been thinking maybe I should just transfer school." Amy said softly.

Sonic's emerald orbs widen. "Transfer schools? What for, don't you like it at Emerald High?"

Amy fidgeted in her seat and rubbed her hands slowly. "You see. It's not that I don't like E.H. It's the people there, it is a cruel world in E.H. and it is hard to fit in when you're blind and autistic, same with deaf. It is hard to fit in, because everyone thinks you're a freak."

"Remember what Fiona did to me?" Amy pointed out. Sonic frowned, she was right. Amy knew since there was silence he remembered. "See, they judge people for no reason, without seeing the true good in someone. Just because they have a minor disability, they feel like we are not their equal. That's how the world works."

"So what school are you going too?"

"Chaos High,"

"Chaos High? Are you fu-I mean are you serious right now? That is our school's biggest rival; we've been fighting as soon as both schools were built." Sonic snapped.

"But it is the only school that will actually accept me for having what I have. Not that Emerald High doesn't do that, it is just in C.H. there is a lot of kids who has disabilities. So I won't feel alone." Amy said quiet as a whisper. Sonic stared at her for a minute. He couldn't be mad at her. He couldn't hate her. It was her decision; she didn't want to be bullied.

"Amy," Sonic said softly. "Moving to a new school just to get away from everything doesn't actually help you. It just makes you more of a coward, you have to face it sometimes and-"

"How would you know?" Amy muttered and snapped her head to look at him. Wherever he was. "You're the famous SONIC flipping HEDGEHOG, popular guy in school, girls kill for the chance to go out with you, and guys envy and want to be _you_. You never dealt with this before."

"Actually," Sonic pointed out. "I was bullied a few years back and I transferred schools. It didn't work out at my new school, so I transferred back and when I got my super speed everyone at my school wanted to befriend me. It is the same path you're taking, he doesn't help Amy. It just doesn't help." He explained.

"….."

Sonic shook his head. "It is your choice, Amy, you decide. Thanks for having me over, but I have to go back to _my school_. Bye." Sonic walked out the door, slammed it, and left in one second. Terra patted her way to Amy and snuggled in her lap. Amy stroked Terra's fur with closed eyes. "Maybe, Sonic was right. Maybe I should give the school another chance. But then again. He could be setting her up for a trap; he probably made Fiona do what she did.

So many thoughts were running through Amy's head. She had no idea what to believe. "Terra, do you believe that Sonic?" Amy asked. Terra growled proving her answer as a no, Terra didn't like Sonic, nor did Sonic like Terra. Enemies at the final, even though they just met.

"Yeah you're right. What does he know? He doesn't know anything about me. I'm switching schools. But he was nice about it and tried to help me. But I want to go somewhere, where I won't be judged. And that is Chaos High; they have a ton of students like me." Amy said to no one in particular.

Amy picked up Terra and her cane before walking into her room. She lied down on her bed and smiled. "Next week, I start something fresh, I erase all my troubles, and I won't have to deal with Sonic, also I won't have the judgers."

But everyone knows, no matter where you go. Someone can and will _judge you_.

**X  
Sorry if this was rushed I felt like I should hurry up and update. 14 reviews on one chapter? So I like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**B: Short but thank you, at least you reviewed: D**

**Sonamy-Taiream317: Yup I hate when that happens, you have that? Hey we're all in this together! :D**

**Guest: Sorry about my slow update, I will update again this week. Yeah I'm against bullying, who isn't? Well except for the bullies, thank you. :D**

**Sara lovelymusic: Thank you for your message, I just thought about this in my head and I was like, "Why don't I turn this into a Sonamy story." ^_^**

**SHEWUVS THIS: Ha, Will do: D**

**X-TremePower of the Shadow: Well aren't you a cheerful preppy one. ;D**

**Deepdarkmysterious112: Thank you and I will update this week ASAP. :D**

**ValentinaEmo-256: Yeah I know I have problems with writing too. You know lol.**

**WhiteRoseDog: Thank you for adding me, yeah and I will add the whole gang: D**

**SnowyPrower17: That's so sweet of you to say, I've been reading your story! I love it. :D **

**Idabadas: Yeah I know, it was a mix of both goals and justice, sorry if you don't like Amy as the victim, but it is a Sonamy story I had to use her.**

**Guest: YUP! Sometimes people, who are different, turn out to be your best friends or the coolest person ever. Thank you ^_^**

**Sad Little Demon: Aw! Don't cry *hands tissue* Thank you .**

**Yasmine155: FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW? Thank you! You started the review chain. (^_^) *hugs***

**WELL TILL NEXT TIME BYE-BYE**


End file.
